


Winter Wonderland

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: This is for the December 2016 Supernatural Song Creations Challenge.  My secret santa was for kingchsters.  The song I chose was Winter Wonderland.





	

It snowed so much that day Dean couldn’t even get Baby out of the garage.

 

He decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, something he hadn’t done in a while, and found his way to a park in the middle of town.

 

The park was decorated for Christmas with lights strung up in all the trees and Christmas carols playing through the speakers. There were ornaments on a large evergreen in the center of the park and a big star on top. A small ice skating rink was set up on one side of the park as well.

 

It was still snowing heavily as Dean walked through the mostly empty park. It was serene. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while. The stress from work and school was catching up to him.

 

Dean noticed a man sitting on one of the benches as he walked around the park. He had ruffled black hair and a thick puffy coat on.

 

_He looks asleep_ , Dean thought, _I should help him, it’s too damn cold to sleep out here like that._

Dean approached the man and went to shake his shoulder, but before he could the man’s eyes popped open. Dean took a startled step back as the man stared into his eyes.

 

“Can I help you?” the man asked.

 

“Uh, n-no, I was just checking to see if you were asleep, it’s pretty cold out here,” Dean replied.

 

“Oh, well thank you for the concern, but I was not sleeping, just thinking.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice out here for that.”

 

The man patted the bench beside him and Dean sat down.

 

“So, what were you out here thinking so hard about?” Dean asked.

 

“Just the usual things I supposed, school, work, that sort of stuff,” the man’s voice trailed off as he finished his sentence and stared out at the snow in front of him.

 

“Yeah. Pretty stressful stuff…where do you go to school?”

 

“The University of Kansas.”

 

“Oh, me too, I’ve never seen you around.”

 

“Well, it is a pretty big school.”

 

“That’s-yeah…” Dean paused and looked at his feet. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going and thought about ending it soon.

 

“I never got your name.”

 

“Dean, Dean Winchester,” Dean smiled and stuck out his hand, “and yours?”

 

The man took his hand and they shook, “Castiel Novak.”

 

“Well nice to officially meet ya Cas.”

 

“You as well, Dean. Do you want to go for a walk? I would like to see the rest of the park.”

 

Dean smiled and hopped off the bench, “That sounds good to me!”

 

Dean and Castiel walked around the park for hours. By the time they realized how long they had been walking it was already dark. The snow was falling in a flurry around them, and the colorful Christmas lights illuminated their faces.

 

They stopped in front of the large evergreen that had been turned into a Christmas tree.

 

“Well, this, this was nice Cas,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Yes, thank you for walking with me Dean.”

 

“Hey, well, thank you for the company.”

 

They paused for a moment, taking each other in.

 

“Dean…”

 

“Yeah Cas?”

 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

Dean looked startled for a moment and flushed bright red. He took a step toward Castiel and put his hands on Castiel’s cheeks.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Castiel closed the distance between their mouths and as they kissed a song could be heard faintly over the intercom.

 

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
